


The Pancake Batter Anomaly

by bibliolatry



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Pancakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 15:56:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliolatry/pseuds/bibliolatry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock just wanted to make John breakfast in bed for his birthday. He didn't think it would turn out like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pancake Batter Anomaly

Having to hardy ever sleep, Sherlock could often be found curled up next to John, wide awake, his eyes set blankly on the ceiling overhead. On this particular day, however, Sherlock decided that he would do something special for John. It was John's birthday, after all.

He crawled out of bed, inching slowly so as to not wake his partner, and made his way to the kitchen. A quick google search resulted in a recipe for chocolate chip pancakes that he figured John would enjoy. Actually making the pancakes proved to be more difficult than he'd imagined. After his third attempt, he perused the recipe again to ensure he got the ingredient ratio just right. The last batch had been to thin.

.5 stick butter

1 cup milk

1.25 cups flour

1 tablespoon sugar

4 teaspoons baking powder

.75 teaspoon salt

2 eggs

6 ounces semisweet chocolate chips

He mixed the ingredients according to the recipe and was satisfied when the batter turned out the way the recipe said it would. Finally, he could cook John some pancakes and serve him breakfast in bed.

***

When John awoke, Sherlock was not next to him. This wasn't unusual, but it had become a rarity. He briefly wondered if Lestrade hadn't called and Sherlock allowed him to continue sleeping since they'd been out late the night before chasing down a suspected murderer, whom they caught and Lestrade officially aprehended. He stretched out his stiff muscles and grabbed some clean clothes to change into after a quick shower.

He entered the kitchen, running a towel over his still damp hair, and froze at the sight that greeted him. Sherlock was covered from head to toe in some kind of off-whitish substance that John wasn't really sure he wanted to know the name of. Not only was Sherlock covered, but nearly every surface of the kitchen was as well. Sherlock stood in the center of the mess, his arms crossed over his chest and his bottom lip pouted out as he glared around the kitchen.

John couldn't help it. He burst into a fit of laughter. Sherlock jerked his head around, eyes going wide when he realized John was awake and in the kitchen with him.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded, trying to push John back out of the kitchen without actually touching him and spreading the pancake batter all over his clean jumper.

"What are you doing, Sherlock?" John asked between bouts of laughter. "What happened?"

Sherlock pouted, stomping his foot and turning around with a flourish. "I was trying to make you breakfast."

John stopped laughing, his entire demeanor softening. "Oh, Lock. You didn't have to do that."

"But I wanted to. It's you're birthday and I wanted to bring you breakfast in bed."

John couldn't resist. He pulled Sherlock's pancake batter covered body in for a hug and a quick kiss. He turned Sherlock towards the hall and shooed him from the kitchen with a swift swat to his backside.

"Go clean up. I'll take care of breakfast."

"But," Sherlock tried to argue.

John held his hand up to stop Sherlock from continuing that sentence. "Go. I'll take care of this. And thank you, Sherlock."

Sherlock shot John a sheepish smile and turned towards the bathroom. John cleaned the kitchen and made a proper breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes included. They sat down and Sherlock cleaned his entire plate, as a way to make up for ruining his earlier attempts at breakfast. All-in-all, John considered it the best birthday present he'd ever recieved.


End file.
